


Every Inch, Every Little Thing

by needleyecandy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: Loki loves his brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How better to welcome the new year than with some fluffy incesty smut?

"Thoooor. I'm bored."

"So you have said. Four times."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I annoying you?"

"Clearly." It was what he would have said in honesty just two months ago. That was how he did everything with Loki these days. He tried to remember what he would have done two months ago - before he had realized he felt things for Loki that a brother should not - and then do that.

"You did not always find me so irksome."

"There are traits tolerable in a child that are less acceptable in one of your years."

"Very well. If I ask nicely for what I want, will you grant it?"

"Perhaps. You might try and find out."

"Thor, will you please amuse me?"

"How do you wish to be amused?"

"Teach me to spar?" he asked hopefully.

Thor groaned. "Loki, you know you are too young. I was a year older than you are now before I began my training, and you are more slight of build. If we were caught in the sparring ring both of us would be in disgrace."

"Then wrestling. That we can do right here, in the privacy of your quarters. And I am sure you would be much too careful to allow me to take injury." Loki gave him a winning smile and despite his determination Thor was lost. It was himself alone that would suffer from their proximity, after all. That made it allowable.

"Very well," Thor sighed. "Can you cast a cushion upon the floor?"

Loki stared down, frowning in thought. "I don't think I can," he admitted. "I could expand the bed, though. It is easier to adapt a thing than it is to create something entirely new."

"Very well. The mattress is not an ideal surface, but it will do for our purposes."

"Can you move these things out of the way?" Loki waved at the dresser and lounging chair that stood near the bed.

"You can't?" Thor asked, smiling in amusement.

"I must save some energy for the wrestling. Unless _you_ can make the bed larger."

"You know very well I cannot."

"Then the furniture? Please?"

It was the _please_ that did it. Thor dragged the heavy pieces out of the way, and a moment later Loki was doing something with his hands and the bed was spreading towards them. It made Thor a little dizzy to watch.

"Very well. Take off your tunic," Thor ordered, already pulling his over his head.

Loki followed his example and Thor couldn't help looking a little too long. His brother's physique had changed since he had last seen it, swimming in the lake together the summer before. He was still wiry, having shed at an early age the traces of baby fat that had tormented Thor until far too recently, but he had begun to broaden with long lean muscles.

Loki climbed onto the bed in one large step and stood looking down. "Are you coming?"

"Of course."

The bed dipped under Thor's weight, nearly knocking Loki off. He grabbed Thor's arm and held on until he caught his balance. "All right. How do we start?"

"With your stance. Put your feet like this... no, just a little wider. Good. Now bend your knees so you're low and loose. It's harder to be knocked off balance like this."

"It feels ridiculous."

"I know. It's better than losing, though."

"Very well. Now what?"

"I'll show you once and then you can practice on me, okay? First I'm going to step forward with one foot and bring my chest forward over your knees. Then I shift my weight back while stepping forwards and then catch your legs as I lean forwards, and there you go," he finished as Loki collapsed backwards.

Loki scrambled up. "I see. Let me try."

"Whenever you are ready."

The first attempt scarcely budged him. "Try getting your weight a little lower," Thor suggested.

Loki crouched lower and tried again. That time Thor wobbled. Thor suggested some corrections to his foot placement and he tried again and again. His sixth attempt found them both on the bed, limbs all tangled together.

"You did that on purpose, to be nice," Loki accused.

"I swear I didn't. That was all you, Loki."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm a good teacher."

"Then get up, I want to try it again." His eyes were bright with excitement and the exertion had brought a rare bloom to his cheeks.

Thor got up. It took another three attempts, but Loki again took him down. This time Loki had to catch his breath. They lay together with their legs entwined, Loki panting for air, and to his horror Thor realized his body was responding. He closed his eyes and tried to think of cabbages and bilgesnipes to make it go away.

"It's okay, Thor," Loki said softly.

"I'm sorry," he choked.

"I said it's okay. I don't mind."

"But it's-"

"It's _okay_. I keep saying."

Loki's legs - oh, so knobby and gangly, how could they make Thor feel such things - slid free and the bed shifted. Thor opened his eyes to find Loki crouched over him on all fours, peering down.

"I really don't mind at all," he whispered.

Thor rolled his head away, staring fixedly at a faint streak on the wall.

"I've been trying for months to get you to notice me. Please don't be upset with yourself."

"This is wrong, Loki."

"I don't think I care."

"Then I must care for both of us."

A cool hand slipped under his cheek and forced him to look up. "There is no need for that. My good brother, always so determined to do what is right. But think on why it is called wrong and see why it is not. We need fear no children and there is no fear that I am being preyed upon, and well you know it. Both of these are good reasons, but just consider it and you will see how they are nothing to us. And I have pursued you for months now."

"Is that... oh, _Loki_. Being a pest is not the best way to seduce someone." If only he could get Loki distracted, change the subject to one that Loki would prattle on about, he might still at least vaguely redeem himself.

Loki ignored the jibe. Thor was trying to draw his attention away. That meant Loki was getting close. "Then you'll have to teach me. I've never seduced someone before." His lips quirked. "Though it seems to have worked well enough."

"I'm not teaching you anything, Loki. Get off me and put the bed back. It was wrong of me to agree to this at all, and I-"

Loki pressed his fingers to Thor's lips. A seasoned lover would have used just one, letting the sensation do the silencing. Loki used all of his, pushing hard enough to physically prevent Thor from speaking. The naivete of the gesture sent another shudder through Thor's body.

"My good, sweet, noble brother," Loki whispered, and he replaced his fingers with his lips.

Thor lay still, doing nothing more than accepting the kiss, half-swooning under the feel of his brother's clumsy attempts, all the more erotic for the knowledge that he was _first_. It wasn't until the gentle prodding of a tongue coaxed his lips to part that he began kissing back, reaching up to take Loki's head in his hands. Loki gave a blissful sigh at the touch, filling Thor's lungs with his own breath.

When Thor's hands slid lower, long fingers slotting into the little valleys between his ribs, Loki raised his head to stare down in wonder. Months now, months and months he had dreamed of this, worked towards it with every trick he could think of. He stroked the line of Thor's jaw where he was already growing the start of a beard and smiled down at him.

"Loki," Thor murmured. He lifted his head to bring his face closer to Loki's own, seeking more kisses, seeking more sweet words.

That was when Loki realized: everyone was so busy saying good things _about_ Thor that it never occurred to them to say those things _to_ him.

"No one remembers to tell you that you're good, do they?" Loki said, and despite his words, it was no question.

"They mean well," Thor replied. The softness of his voice did nothing to hide the ache it bore.

"But it's not the same."

"No," he agreed, "it's not."

Loki leaned down to nuzzle his cheek against Thor's as he spoke. "You are good, Thor. You are so good, so very good, my dear sweet brother."

Thor closed his eyes and choked back a sob. He had waited so long to hear such things. Now that he did, he was lost.

"Shall I tell you how good you are as you fuck me?"

"You shouldn't even know that word."

"Does that mean yes?"

"You truly, _truly_ want this?"

"I do."

"Then yes. It means yes."

Thor had had enough lovers, more patient and more experienced, that he knew how to ease Loki's body into readiness and how to ensure he enjoyed the readying. Loki's heavy lashes flickered against his snow-kissed cheeks and his lips reddened as they parted for air and did not close. Nor did Thor use his hands alone; tongue and lips and the wisping glide of long soft hair against untouched skin all joined together to set every nerve alive with wanting.

Loki's body was like a flame, all heat and constant motion beneath Thor's attentions until he was panting and begging and grabbing at Thor's arms to pull him close. Even then Thor did not stop until well after he was sure Loki was ready, just to be safe. He crawled up the bed, leaving a trail of kisses from Loki's cock right up to his lips, where he stayed.

"It's all right to change your mind," Thor told him.

Loki gave him a long, heady kiss before answering. "I don't want to change my mind. I've wanted this so long, my beloved brother."

"Then you shall have it."

Loki was already slick – far more slick than he needed to be, Thor suspected – so it was just a quick matter of adding a thin layer to his cock before he was lowering his hips and guiding himself into place. Loki's eyes were dark and wide and his breath was rough as he looked up at Thor and nodded.

It was so easy to push inside. Loki had gone still and was looking up at Thor in wonder as Thor filled him in one long smooth glide. He gasped once when Thor was partway in and then fell silent until Thor's hips were pressed flush against his own.

"Oh, Thor, I wish we could stay like this forever," Loki murmured as he wrapped his legs around Thor's own. "I don't think you can even dream how good this feels, having you inside me."

"And I will make it better still," Thor told him. He started to draw back but Loki's legs tightened, holding him.

"Not yet. Just give me a moment to know this first."

Thor leaned down so their lips would brush together as he spoke. "It shall be as you wish it."

"I wish- _oh,_ Thor, yes," Loki gasped as Thor's cock twitched within him. "Do that again."

Thor did it again, his eyes drinking in the way Loki's eyes fell half-shut and his jaw slackened. "You like that?" he teased.

Loki met his gaze with black-blown pupils. "It is glorious, as are you. My glorious Thor."

Thor's heart swelled at Loki's words, and he halfway wished they could remain this way but his arms were beginning to shake with the strain of holding still. "When I move it will be glorious as well."

Loki nodded. "I am ready. I want it, Thor."

Thor drew back until only the head of his cock remained within before burying himself again. He had gone only a little faster but it was enough to make Loki cry out. Thor might have worried were it not for the glazed look building in his brother's eyes that told so well of his pleasure. Thor repeated it twice more, letting Loki's opening grow accustomed to the feel of him inside it, before he withdrew completely.

Loki blinked up at him. "Thor?" he stammered, dazed, and that was what Thor was waiting for. He thrust back in, right through the lingering resistance, deep as he could go. Deep, deep inside his brother and for all his earlier hesitance it felt _right_ , right to be drawing those sounds from his brother, right to put that smile upon his face.

Loki rocked up to meet him, his lips parted in an unending series of the sweetest little cries which told of wonder as much as pleasure. Thor held himself back, fighting his own instincts that urged him to greater speed, keeping the thrust of his hips measured and careful. For all his annoyance of late, there was nothing half so dear to him in all the realms as his younger brother and even now – especially now – he was determined to protect him at any cost. Even the cost of his sanity, it seemed, as Loki clenched almost hesitantly, testing out this new and glorious thing his body could do.

"Yes, do that again," Thor muttered through clenched teeth. He reached between them and took hold of Loki's cock, suddenly desperate to watch his brother's climax.

Loki squeezed again, his ring so tight and beyond that the most delicate flutterings, and sighed. "So good, brother. Mmm, you feel so good and you _are_ so good and I long to make you understand, to make you know... _ohh!_ " His words became a thin wail as his head shot back and his back arched and his hands grabbed frantically at Thor's arms. His body jerked rhythmically, his passage tightening in time, as he spilled over Thor's hand and spattered his pale skin with white. "You too... please..." he gasped.

It was the _please_ that did it, the reminder that his sweet little brother wanted to share his pleasure. He needed only two more thrusts before he was coming, marking Loki inside, claiming him as Thor's own.

Thor could not even think again until it was over and the last shocks were jolting across his skin. He rested his forehead on Loki's and let his breathing begin to calm. His cock softened and slipped free, spurring a quiet giggle from his quiet brother.

Just the feel of Loki stretching beneath him was lovely. "Thor, that was... mmm." Loki sighed with contentment and twisted his arms around Thor's neck, holding him close, before continuing. "I hope, brother, that this is only the beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

Thor lay stretched out on his stomach, his face cradled by his arms. He had spent hours in training followed by a bath so hot it made his head spin, and now he was so blissfully relaxed he did not think he could move.

Loki stretched out a lazy arm to twirl a gleaming lock between his fingers. "Come on. I bet deep down you want to."

"I just feel like listening to music, Loki, I'm really tired."

Loki rose to his hands and knees to crawl closer, his motions long and predatory. "Really?" He had on that pout that until very recently Thor had wanted to smack off him. He had become no less brattish but not long ago Thor discovered that _brattish_ could be a very good thing indeed.

"Very well. I'm open to being persuaded, if you think you can," Thor told him with an indulgent grin.

His lovely baby brother leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Do you mind if I ruin your clothes?"

Thor shook his head _no_. "I've got more."

"My sweet Thor," Loki murmured. "Always so willing to let me have my way. So good to me."

Thor felt a cool breeze across his lower back as Loki took the hem of his tunic in his hands and a frisson whispered over him. Loki could have done this, far more easily, with his growing seidr. The choice to use his hands instead, fighting against not only the tight weave of cloth but stubborn double stitches, echoed in Thor's heart. Loki finally fought his way past the hem and a breeze ran up Thor's spine just inches ahead of the split as it ran towards his neck. Sure hands slid away the ruined fabric and let it fall to the floor.

Loki's soft hair tickled across Thor's neck as he lowered his head to pepper kisses across his shoulders, leaving a long heated one on the vertebra right at his nape before licking his way down. His tongue drew twisting, burning stripes as far as he could go. He slung his leg over Thor's knees so that he was straddling him, crouching over him as he licked up to Thor's neck, continuing up to his ear. He took the lobe between his teeth and worried it gently before letting go and teasing the tip of his tongue just into Thor's ear. Thor groaned and Loki chuckled into his ear.

"So glorious. The crown prince of Asgard himself, the storm god who seems the sun incarnate, sharing my bed alone, offering himself to none but me."

"I'm listening..."

"Champion and prize of the realm, desired by all." Loki started to kiss another, more wayward, path back down. "So many babes were birthed nine months after your first time in the pageant ring, the people are beginning to call you god of fertility, as well. If they only knew what weight you hefted, not in your hammer hand, but somewhere more intimate, there would be not even a shade who would deny you the name."

Loki fell silent, then, and Thor made a quiet sound of protest in his throat as he arched his back, tilting his hips instinctively upwards.

"Oh, brother, I wish you could see this dip right here," Loki said, filling it with kisses. "So precious and lovely. So beautiful for me, always."

Sure hands took hold of the waistline of his breeches and pulled. These were more difficult, the thread designed to hold together not fabric but leather. Loki gave a low laugh. "I think these will need to be unlaced, after all."

Thor nodded in agreement and Loki shifted first to one side and then the other, nimble fingers working loose the laces at each hip. Thor raised himself just enough for Loki to slip them away. Loki drew his legs apart far enough to kneel between them and continue kissing his back, leaning over to run sweet lips down his sides before licking his way back up. Loki moved slowly lower, again filling the dip in his lower back with kisses, running his tongue down the side of one hip and nibbling at Thor's plump rear.

Gentle hands took hold of his ass, thumbs dipping inside and caressing so sweetly before parting him.

Thor felt warm air over his entrance and his breath caught. "Don't," he whispered.

"You don't like what I'm doing? Doesn't it feel good?"

"It's not that. What you're doing, it's..."

"You are freshly bathed, are you not?"

"I am, but-"

"Then it's just skin, just good clean skin, like the rest of you. Such secret, delicate skin, brother. All the people admire your face and arms when they watch you sparring in the ring or walking in the streets. And the einherjar, when they see you in the baths, they already are jealous of your manhood and you are not even done growing. But this hidden place, this is for me alone to love. Please do not ask me to stop."

Thor buried his burning face in his arms and nodded his acceptance.

"Thank you," Loki whispered.

It was his lips first, puckered to match Thor's ring as they pressed and brushed so lovingly. The sweetness of the kisses lulled Thor into relaxing, feeling the shame and tension washed away beneath Loki's affection. Thor heaved a contented sigh and Loki hummed in answer. The vibrations seemed to find every nerve and set it singing so that when Loki brought his tongue into play Thor was already rocking his hips, rubbing against the flannel sheets that were all he needed in the mild Asgard autumn.

Loki licked long stripes from Thor's heavy balls all the way to his spine, purring as Thor shuddered in pleasure. Small circles followed, tracing the taut muscle before stiffening and slipping just within, making Thor gasp. He had heard of these kisses before, seen them even in the splendidly illustrated text he had snuck from the library a few years ago, but even that did not mention the possibility of licking _inside_. At first it felt merely strange, slick and wet and probing deeper. When the goodness came it was soft and warm and while Thor wanted this to never stop he also wanted to draw Loki to his heart and hold him there.

"I love you, Lo," he whispered into the gentle air.

Loki answered with a caress of his thumb where he held Thor open. _I love you, too._

More kisses followed, each one of such sweetness he felt himself about to burst. He could feel his body's resistance fade, not from one easy thrust to the next, but from one to the fifth, or the tenth. That was better, for it showed Loki's patience at his chosen task. Thor sighed into his pillow, half-wishing this could last forever.

He whimpered when Loki moved away, but then something small and cool pressed against his opening. A fingertip.

"May I?" Loki asked.

"Oh, yes," Thor breathed.

His passage was slick and loose and Loki's finger slid in easily.

"How is that? Does that feel good?"

"So good."

It went deeper, the firm pad stroking back and forth, back and forth, and then Loki touched _there_ and a burst of lightning tore through him.

"Ah! Loki, do that again."

It took a second for him to find it again but once he hit it a second time he kept going without stopping, and pretty soon Thor was babbling and the bed was getting soaked beneath him. Somewhere in there Loki had decided to start using his tongue again, licking all around as his finger kept easing in and out, caressing his spot until he thought he might lose his mind. He started rolling his hips, grinding his cock against the wet sheets, and Loki moved abruptly away.

Thor choked back a panicked sob. "No, I can't... Loki, I'm so close, please, I need to..."

"Would you turn over? I want to see your face when you come," Loki told him.

Ah, his brother was being not cruel but sweet... Thor rolled to his back and curled himself in two, his feet caught on the headboard to hold himself in place. He wanted to watch Loki's face, too.

Loki returned readily to his task, questing fingers and pleasing tongue now perfected by the glitter of green green eyes. They stayed fixed on Thor's as he reached for Thor's hand. Thor was almost surprised to find his fingers being wrapped around his cock but Loki was already guiding his hand up and down, showing Thor what he wanted him to do.

He began to stroke himself as Loki continued, every nerve coming alive. The incessant caresses against his spot and patient tongue still working against the outside, making tiny little licks, tracing around his entrance, prodding as though he might fit his tongue beside his finger... It was almost maddening that he could not come from those alone but it didn't matter now, just two smooth glides down his shaft and he was spilling, liquid heat spattering against his chest and his hips thrusting rhythmlessly upwards, seeking more. Loki joyously gave it to him, carrying him through his climax without pause. Thor's eyes were squeezed shut but he could feel Loki watching him, drinking in the sight.

Loki's gaze was still on him when it was over and he was collapsing onto himself with a contented sigh. Precious lips pressed a long last kiss to the tender crinkled skin at the top of his leg and then slippery hands were easing him down to his back.

Thor reached up and pulled Loki close, settling his slight brother atop him only because they could be no closer. Loki gave a soft, contented hum and nestled his head in the crook of Thor's shoulder. "You are so glorious, even in this," he murmured. "So very good, in everything you do."

Thor buried his lips in hair that was still as soft as when they were children and he held his brother tight.

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about everyone saying good things about Thor and never to him felt more like a memory than an idea when it popped into my head, and I've been kindly informed that I remembered it from something by themantlingdark. I would link to it with showers of adoration if only I could.


End file.
